Gardenthe untold story
by Evil-Luna
Summary: This is a story I'm writing to cheer myself up. Zell makes his own reality show with the help of angelo and tries to make it as dramatic as possible. This story is mostly speaking so it's not my best. It's written for me and i thought I would share with u


The sun lifted up into the sky lighting up the big structure outside of Balamb. Rinoa arms folded around the balcony occasionally using them to hold up her weight. She smiled when the sun finally lit up the sky completely and turned around. "Isn't beautiful? Squall!" She kicked Squall with the toe of her boot. He was sitting against the wall falling asleep. "Hey," she whined, "Squall wake up."

"I'm awake. Don't kick me."

"You said you would come out here and watch with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"You are not!"

"I'm just tired."

Rinoa sighed and looked back over the balcony, "It is beautiful though."

"Yes it is," A voice came from directly behind her, "This is Rinoa. She's always up to something crazy."

Rinoa turned around and came face to face with a camera. "What is this? Zell what are you doing?"

"Be quiet Rinoa, we're taping."

"Taping what," Squall stood up.

"My new reality show. It's all about the private lives of the world heroes of Balamb Garden. It's called…Garden, the untold story. Although I think our journey would have made a good reality show, what could be better than the drama of the already developed relationships of the heroes. Whose girlfriend is the gossip? Which is the gold digger, and which is the whore? Finally the world will know."

"Where did you get 'gold digger' from?"

"I heard it on the radio," Zell shrugged.

Squall shook his head, "I mean how do you figure that even applies to anyone here?"

"Personally, I think Quistis is the gold digger. I DO have the nicest room in the place."

"We all basically have the same room."

"That's what they told you."

"Who!"

"Squall, I don't have time for this, I have a show to make. I've been thinking about getting a cameraman, You know, cause I want to be involved in the drama as much as I can. I'll start some shit! But I can't do that if I'm taping."

Rinoa perked up, "I have an idea." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Angelo appeared in the doorway and ran over to her.

"Of course," Zell slapped his forehead, "the dog."

"Why would you put that on a dog," Squall sighed.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, just don't film us at all."

"That's just like you to bring down my dreams Squall," Zell shook his head as he strapped the camera onto Angelo's head, "Just like you."

"Oh Angelo you look so pretty,' Rinoa laughed.

Angelo lowered his head to scratch the camera off his head. Zell grabbed his head and lifted it back up, "Now Angelo, this is expensive equipment, so don't ruin it."

Zell and Angelo left the room together. They didn't hear from him or about him for most of the day. Squall thought Zell might have given it up but he was back with the camera at dinner.

Selphie jumped over to Angelo and stared into the lens of the camera. She examined his head and neck for a minute then turned to Rinoa, "Is he undercover?"

Zell jumped in, "Kind of. You see, Angelo is producing my reality show. Called Heroes… the real story."

"I thought it was called Garden, the untold story," Rinoa said sitting down.

"Well, yeah. It's a work in progress."

"A reality show eh? Who's watching this," Selphie still examined the camera.

"Anyone who wants to know what Garden's heroes are really like."

"Will you stop saying 'heroes'," Squall rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you want to be called Squall? Hmm!?"

Selphie laughed, "How long is it going to take you to lose interest in this project?"

"Never."

"I give it a week," Quistis added without turning from her food.

"I'll prove you wrong Quistis. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Angelo for a video confessional," Zell picked up Angelo and walked to the closet.

"Scary," Quistis rolled her eyes.

Zell's confession:

"I'm so glad I'm away from all of those people. They just stress me out so much. I mean Quistis is a good lay and all but she really gets on my nerves and I mean like, on a daily basis. She's always trying to get on my case every time I have an idea she jumps to shoot me down. I'm all like, 'Quistis, let me dream.' But I'll be damned if she does. I'll be GOD damned."

Zell came out of the closet holding Angelo so he was facing the others at the table. He tried not to be noticed so he crawled on the floor. Halfway there he let go of Angelo and let him head over to them.

Quistis looked at Angelo. She shook her head, "I can't believe he's serious about this. I hope this doesn't get out of hand but I'm almost certain it will, because everything he does gets out of hand eventually."

"He'll forget about it," Squall said, "Just keep your door locked."

"I think it's cute," Selphie pat Angelo on the head.

"You won't think it's cute when he tries to peek in your room at night," Quistis said.

"I don't really have anything to hide," Selphie laughed.

"You will."

They heard Zell whisper from under the table, "Did you hear that? They all have something to hide."


End file.
